Desde arriba
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: One-shoot. Renesmee no sabia que era peor: el sufrimiento por el que Alec pasaba o la impotencia de no poder estar junto a el. Pero aunque el no se diera cuenta Renesmee lo veia todos los dias y sufria igual o más que Alec, nunca penso dejarlo, nunca penso que esa acción doliera tanto y hasta el dia de hoy se lamentaba el no poder regresar con el amor de su vida.


**Hola hermosas lectoras! Para las lectoras que siguen mis historias…lo prometido es deuda. Finalmente, despues de una larga espera, aquí les traigo este one-shoot. En realidad tenia planeado publicar otro one-shoot, del que sabran muy pronto porque no tardare en publicarlo también, pero cuando tuve esta idea, rápidamente aparecio la canción y ¡uf! La combinación de ambas fue una inspiración total.**

**Espero les guste y sin más, disfrútenlo!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Kissing you de Des'ree)**

**(N/A: escúchenla hasta el final del capítulo)**

Aun podía recordar el sabor de sus labios, tan suaves, carnosos, rojos como una manzana, su aliento exquisito que me regalaba cada vez que quería hablar entre beso y beso. Ese aliento a menta que aun sentía en mis labios, que se combinaba con el mío, lleve mi mano derecha a mis labios, cubriéndolos solo un poco, sin poder evitarlo cerré mis ojos recordando ese momento tan intimo. Aun se encontraba arriba de mí, yo acariciaba su espalda solo con las yemas de mis dedos, y aun con la respiración agitada beso una vez más mis labios, fue corto, dulce y suave. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y poco a poco volví a abrir mis ojos nuevamente. El recuerdo de esa noche era mi más preciado tesoro, algo a lo que me aferraba porque siguiera en mi mente.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuerpo entero y el mismo se intensifico en los lugares que a Alec le gustaba acariciar mas, esas manos tan suaves, fuertes y juguetonas que me sostenían cuando estábamos a punto de convertirnos en uno solo, esas manos que me hacían sentir en casa. En sus brazos siempre me refugie para sentirme protegida, y él nunca se negó a extenderlos hacia mí, y abrazarme con una fuerza medida, para no hacerme daño. Alec me conocía tanto, me abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba, me daba mi espacio cuando estaba furiosa y secaba mis lágrimas cuando las veía rodar por mis mejillas sin decir una sola palabra.

Suspire, no quería llorar una vez más, aunque sentía que lo haría de todas maneras, siempre pasaba. Fruncí mi entrecejo al recordar nuestra fiesta de compromiso, fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, mi familia en la sala, Alec delante de ellos. Se veía tan apuesto con ese traje y moño negro y su sonrisa solo me hizo sollozar. En el momento que tomo mi mano y se hinco frente a mí, yo ya era un mar de lágrimas, sus palabras fueron directas, con esa voz varonil y su acento italiano, pero también eran románticas y llenas de amor para mí. Entendía el hecho de que no era demasiado demostrativo con lo que sentía, era un Vulturi después de todo. Pero había cambiado por mí, había dejado la guardia solo para estar junto a mí, cada día lo veía esforzarse por acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, incluso quería cambiar su dieta.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos, mostrándome el hermoso anillo.

-Si-solloce mientras asentía en repetidas ocasiones,-si quiero-y sin más me abalance hacia Alec para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Los preparativos para la boda tomaron tiempo y fueron estresantes y cansados para mí, pero aquella alegría que sentía de saber que me casaría con Alec Vulturi nadie me la podía quitar. Cada noche, recostada en el pecho de Alec imaginaba como seria nuestra boda, me imaginaba caminando hacia el altar del brazo de mi padre y a Alec esperándome con ansias. La felicidad me extasiaba y solo podía esconderme en su pecho.

-¿En qué piensas amor mío?-susurro en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación.

-En nuestra boda y lo felices que seremos-dije con emoción.

-Nos espera una eterna felicidad juntos, tú y yo-y beso mi frente, su frialdad se sentía tan bien.

Arrugué mi frente mientras una lágrima caía cuando cerré mis ojos suavemente, ¿Por qué no me pude quedar? Esa pregunta rondaba mi mente todo el tiempo, todos los días, ¿Por qué tuve que irme? Sin tan solo me hubiera ido pero siendo Renesmee Vulturi, la esposa de Alec Vulturi. Negué con mi cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, solté un sollozo, si por mi hubiera sido ahora estaría con mi vampiro, cumpliendo la promesa de vivir una eternidad a su lado. Y aunque no fue mi culpa, no podía sentirme culpable por el sufrimiento de Alec, porque era por mí que se encerraba en nuestra habitación en completa oscuridad para llorar sin lágrimas. La última vez que lo vi tenía su anillo de matrimonio, el que se supone que yo tendría que haberlo deslizado en su dedo, uniendo nuestras vidas. Pero yo si me quería quedar, yo si quería caminar al altar, solo que una obsesión lo evito. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, Renata aun no se hacía a la idea de que Alec me amaba a mí, que por ella no sentía nada.

El día de la boda llego y mi tía Alice me tenía sentada frente al tocador, en su habitación, maquillándome para este día tan especial e importante. Escuche algunas voces que provenían de los invitados, apreté mi ramo de rosas rojas y camine de un lado a otro tratando de calmar mi nerviosismo. Recuerdo muy bien cuando me dirigí a mi habitación en un intento por no escuchar el alboroto que había afuera de la casa. Estaba a punto de sentarme en la cama cuando una hoja doblada capto mi atención, la tome rápidamente y leí esa hermosa letras cursiva.

"_Te espero en la parte trasera de la casa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti"_

No tenia firma, pero sabía de quien se trataba y yo también quería verlo, antes de nuestra boda quería estar solo unos minutos a solas con él. Así que no lo pensé más, con mi mano izquierda tome el ramo y con la derecha tome la corta cola del vestido para caminar con más comodidad. Baje las escaleras tratando de que mis tacones no se escucharan, aunque nadie, excepto yo, se encontraba dentro de la casa. Con una sonrisa me escabullí por la puerta trasera, levante mi vista y mi sonrisa se borro por completo…era Renata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte tartamudeando.

Renata volteo para verme a los ojos y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa maliciosa, que hizo que la sangre se me bajara a los pies.

-Solo quería felicitarte-dio unos pasos hacia mí,-pero mírate, te ves hermosa-

-Vete, mi familia se dará cuenta de tu presencia-la amenace, pero solo obtuve una risita por parte de ella.

-¡Oh! Créeme que esto no tomara demasiado tiempo-dijo mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón trasero.

En ese momento la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse, mi corazón comenzó a latir, estaba preocupada, era momento de caminar del brazo de mi padre y estaba aquí con Renata que no sabía delo que era capaz de hacer. En realidad si sabía, eso era lo que me atemorizaba, era una mujer dolida, llena de rencor hacia i por haberle quitado al hombre que ella quería.

-Déjame hacer feliz a Alec-fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

-Dime Renesmee, antes de que te vayas-sentí como las fuerzas regresaban a mi cuerpo,-¿Qué se sentirá saber que morirás y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo?-

No dejaría que eso pasara, Renata no lograría tocarme.

-¿Y Renesmee?-escuche decir a mi padre desde el segundo piso,-esperen…alguien más estuvo aquí-

Escuche como salía azotando la puerta y aproveche ese momento de distracción de Renata y me aleje de ella dando grandes zancadas, escuche a mi padre bajas las escaleras, vendría pronto a salvarme. Pero Renata fue más rápida y astuta, inhale al sentir u helada mano deteniéndome a la altura del codo, evitando que siguiera caminando. Con un poco más de fuerza me jalo hacia atrás y después me acerco. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, fue algo extraño lo que sentí, en ese momento supe que algo andaba mal y no fue hasta que Renata me alejo de ella cuando vi sangre manchando mi vestido blanco. Sentí un calor que no me agrado en absoluto y automáticamente lleve mi mano a mi estomago, rozando apenas con las yemas de mis dedos el lugar donde Renata me había apuñalado. Arrugué mi frente y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, para ese entonces Renata había desaparecido, la navaja con la que me había apuñalado se encontraba tirada en el pasto manchada de sangre.

El dolor en mi estomago hizo que saliera de aquel shock, tenía que llegar al altar, tenía que ver a Alec. Con ese pensamiento, con un dolor cada vez más intenso y sosteniéndome de la pared de la casa, saque fuerzas para ver a Alec esperando por mí. Sostuve con fuerza mi ramo y seguí caminando, cuando me vio sus facciones se suavizaron, no pudo ver la sangre en mi vestido ya que lo había cubierto con la mano libre. Con el ceño suavemente fruncido me sonrió, y ahí fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, quería luchar, quería vivir para estar junto a él. Seguí caminando en la alfombra blanca, que mi tía Alice había ordenado poner, que me guiaba hasta el altar, pero no pude llegar hasta Alec, mis pies perdieron fuerza y caí de rodillas.

-Alec-gemí dejándome ver mi herida.

Algunos humanos soltaron unos gritos, los vampiros se levantaron de sus sillas, Alec corrió hacia mí y me recostó en sus piernas, reteniendo la respiración.

-Renesmee, Renesmee aguanta por favor, todo va a estar bien-toco suavemente mi estomago, como si quisiera sanarlo,-¡Carlisle!-grito viendo hacia todos lados.

-Alec-susurre, mi vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, solo quería memorizar su rostro, negué suavemente con una sonrisa, haciéndole saber que ya no había nada que hacer,-te amo-solté un gemido, sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla,-te amo tanto, y si acepto ser tu esposa. Alec…eres el amor de mi vida, siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre-

-No, no Renesmee, no me hagas esto, no me puedes dejar-tomo mi mano entre la suya, parecía que estaba rogando,-yo no sé qué hacer sin ti-

-Me has hecho muy feliz-

Apreté su mano por última vez antes de ver una luz frente a mí, y después…deje de sentir dolor, todo estaba en perfecto orden.

-¡Renesmee!-tomo mi cara entre sus manos,-¡No! ¡Renesmee, no me hagas esto!

-¡Alec!-grite.

Puse mis manos en mi vientre mientras los sollozos se hacían más escandalosos, baje mi mirada. La felicidad de Alec había desaparecido, podía notarlo en su rostro, caminaba lentamente hasta mi tumba, vestido completamente de negro, y cuando estuvo frente a la misma, se hinco solo un poco para dejar un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Renesmee, no sabes cuanta falta me haces mi amor-

-Tú me haces mucha más falta-susurre llevando mis manos hacia mi corazón.

Había pasado dos años de mi muerte y ninguno de los dos podía resignarse al hecho de que ya no podríamos estar juntos. Pero como le había prometido en mi lecho de muerte, siempre eh estado con él, durante estos dos años no había día que desde el cielo buscaba un espacio para estar sola y lo observaba, todo el día, todos los días. Otra lagrima se me escapo y bajo antes de que yo pudiera limpiarla con mi mano, entre abrí mi boca cuando siguió cayendo hasta llegar a Tierra y caer justo en la mejilla de Alec. Inmediatamente llevo su mano hacia la mejilla donde mi lagrima cayo, con confusión observo el cielo hasta clavar su mirada justo donde yo estaba. Así nos quedamos por unos minutos, viéndonos directamente a los ojos, aunque él no lo sabía.

-Otra vez aquí-escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

-Necesito verlo, saber cómo esta-susurre sin dejar de ver a Alec, para ese entonces Josh se encontraba parado a mi lado izquierdo, observando a Alec también.

-Sigue igual que el primer día-yo solo solté un suspiro,-el verlo así solo te hace más daño-

-Pero si no es así, ¿de qué otra manera? No puedo colarme en sus sueños como los demás ángeles hacen-dije desilusionada.

-Vamos Renesmee-puso una mano en mi hombro,-hemos sido llamados todos los ángeles, mañana podrás verlo otra vez-lo vi a los ojos.

Asentí con tristeza, baje la mirada nuevamente, Alec también iniciaba su recorrido a casa, aleje mi vista y camine detrás de Josh y sus majestuosas alas blancas. Me detuvo solo para darle otro vistazo a Alec, saber si llegaría bien a casa, observe sobre mi hombro, pero mis alas impidieron ver por última vez a Alec este día, con desilusión seguí caminando para unirme con los demás ángeles que aparecían en todas direcciones.

**¿Qué les pareció hermosas? Ya se que es un final triste, y les admito, que solte unas lagrimillas mientras escribia este one-shoot, y mucho mas escuchando esta canción y la tragedia. Pero, espero que les haya gustado hermosas, y ya saben que sus reviews me animan mucho, me dejan con una enorme sonrisa y además quiero saber que les pareció. Les gusto, no les gusto, las hizo llorar…o soltar una lagrimita, o sintieron feo. Bueno, pues déjenmelo saber en un review!**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas!**

**Besos! Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**


End file.
